


Halo the Choices of One

by Kit_Williams



Category: Halo
Genre: F/M, Halo Timeline, Halo the Choices of One, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Reboot, Rewrite, The Ultimate Rewrite, Whole lot of Original Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Williams/pseuds/Kit_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of Halo: The Choices of One. I've realized that my writing has gotten a lot better and so I'm re writing it. </p>
<p>After Escaping Reach and ending up on Halo this is the journey of an unwilling Spartan as she tries to make her way home. </p>
<p>.... Yeah that opening is cheesy but I can promise you it's a major upgrade from my original work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Chapter One: There and Back Again. (Welcome to the World, Sunshine!)

            _So... this is what dying is like._ I thought as I gripped the harness around me. Tears pricked my eyes as the smoke was slowly choking me.  If this was how I was suppose to die then... _NO I will not go out like **this**! _ Everything screamed in my ears as the world became deafening, I closed my eyes not even able to hear myself scream. As quickly as it deafened me the world became silent like the grave I jumped into.

            I felt a cool breeze tickle my cheek as my eyes fluttered open. Heaven had other plans it seems as I found myself meters from the wreckage. I moved slowly as I forced myself to roll over and sit up. I waited for the usual Marine handler to run over to me, throw a gun into my hands, and give me my marching orders. I looked over at the wreckage which looked like a ball of aluminum exploded. I sat there in that hellish calm and eerie silence as I gathered my barring and nothing moved except the dancing fire.

            No one was telling me what to do... no one to order me around... no one. I felt something in my brain slowly click. No one was ordering me what to do. My tongue ran over my chapped lips as I could hear the faint voice of my mom, _Stop licking your lips they'll crack._ I gently bit my bottom lip tasting blood. _I know mom..._ I felt my body finally catch up to my mind. Spartan time was a bastard at times like this. Feeling all disoriented **and** everything around you moving as slow as molasses. It was _suppose_ to be helpful in times like this but I felt so vulnerable.

            I jumped to my feet and ran over, lucky I still had the boots on my feet, to the pile of wreckage. All I had was a Spartan issued Bug Out Bag since, as luck dictated, that my armor had to be on a completely different transport. I felt naked in the nanosuit we wear under the armor as I was still pretty small and with my luck everything had to be custom made but it would protect me... sort of not really, but a good attempt on my part to stay positive. I opened my bag as I looked over what I packed up: Knives, a standard military Shotgun, military  Magnums, appropriate ammo, grenades, a datapad, rations of food and water, a flashlight, and a new medkit.  I checked the ammo as I only took out one of the Magnums and closed the pack. I felt the weight resting on my back as I began walking.

            Mentally I was waiting for those voices... for the Marines to wake up and call me back. But as the meters between me and the wreck grew I felt something different. For the first time in 18 months I could just walk away. A temporary feeling of freedom at best but... I still didn't stop the smile from creeping over my lips. My heart raced as there was no looking back and I raced away never looking back. Even if I was only free for a few hours I would savor this feeling in my chest. The feeling of making my own choice once more... the feeling to be free... even if it was only for a little while... I would never regret this.

* * *

 

            Toma' Zukori walked with his sibling as the Field Marshall was still missing. One could argue that it was religious zealotry that got him killed but... Kulu' Gammee was not blinded by faith.  H'el hissed out a sigh of frustration as the tracker, issued in all armor, kept drifting in and out.  "Anything useful?" He spoke breaking his brother from his frustration.

            "We're getting closer as the signal is disappearing less often but I see no battle here." H'el spoke as his mandibles were tight and the clicks were hard.

            Toma opened the small holographic display as he looked over the signal origin. Sure enough it was telling them that they should be able to see Kulu clearly from where they were. A crash site of a human escape ship or pod... well regardless of what it was... it crashed nearby. "We might as well tell command of the crash..." H'el said slowly as he looked at the radar. "At least our search-"

            Toma looked to his brother whom was currently intently studying the coordinates of Kulu's tracker.

            "He's underground."

            He looked at H'el surprised as he looked at the signal coordinates and sure enough it was reading correctly. Movement down in the small depression as Toma pulled his brother back and they both crouched down.

* * *

 

            I looked over at the top of the hill as I thought I saw something moving but I continued over to the structure. If I could get to the top of it I could have a nice vantage point. A growl and my pistol was in my hand as I turned around. I backed up slowly as I looked for what made the noise. I heard it again! However, I smiled at my own silliness as I was starving. "Well great job Mary. Mistake your own stomach for the Covenant." I say as I holstered my weapon and sat down in the shade of the structure.

            What I did not see was the faint glow that ran through the wall behind me. It happened while I pulled out my rations and biting into the absolutely delicious cardboard like protein bar. I failed to notice the sudden lack of wall behind me. Yeah. Pour a few million credits into child supersoldiers and yet they fail to notice the sudden lack of wall behind them.  What did I do? I leaned back really quickly.

            "WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed as my legs hugged my Bug Out Bag tightly bringing it along for the ride. Now I know stealth and military mystique surrounds the Spartans but I failed that class  and my sudden screaming was the shining moment of what I learned in stealth class amounted to.

* * *

 

            "What did I just watch?" Toma said in a slightly exasperated tone.

            "Will of the Forerunners? Regardless we've now got a way down to Kulu. Thank you human." H'el said with a slight chuckle.

            "H'el."

            "Yes Toma?"

            "You are weird."

            "Well you might think so but I'm just going to take that as a complement." H'el said clicking his mandibles in delight much to the chagrin of Toma. Toma established a link to the camp as they gave up the two targets. Now all they were hoping was for Kulu to stay alive long enough for help.

* * *

####  **(Kulu's POV sortof )**

Kulu awoke once more to the constant dull throbbing pain in his side. With a hiss he looked down to his side as his hand slowly moved away revealing the dark purple blood under it. He was slumped up against the wall, Salh... His head slowly moved around looking for the scholar. He cringed as the pile of gore on the other side of the room was what was left of Salh. He took the brunt of the grenades but the small room couldn't protect them. They threw a few grenades in... bodies too close to each other. It was a simple study, quick and painless, his mandibles closed as he smiled, Salh suggested it might restore his weakening faith.

            Everyone was dead... the room was drenched in the scent of death. All of them feeling happy and celebrating as they felt that swell of faith return to their hearts but all gone. His eyes roamed over their bodies. His legs felt numb as this was a death he deserved... all that he's done. He closed his amber eyes as he could see his beloved as she leaned in with mirth in her eyes. He would be with her soon and with Kithra. He would be with his family again soon... But he felt his limbs once more as the numbness went away for a moment.

            A section of the wall to his left opened up. As a scream rushed down as a human, a terribly small one, fell out and he heard that painful crack as its skull hit the metal like stone. A hiss as fingers cradled the back of the skull. Shoulder length fire hair... female, yes in human society only females kept their hair that long, generally. It hissed out expletives and grunted as a bag fell on her stomach. Kulu felt like he must have been hallucinating... as he watched with shallow deep breaths.

            Tears ran down her dappled cheeks... dirt perhaps? She curled up as she cradled her skull gulping air loudly, an attempt to stop crying. She curled up so terribly small to Kulu and it made him uncomfortable. He was strongly against the genocide of humanity, which caused him to go into early retirement early in the war. It never sat well with him. The reasons to destroy a species that has proven itself to be strong and worthy of Sangheili respect never tasted good in his mouth. She uncurled as she pulled out a ribbon from her bag and tied up her hair. On her head sat a bow, _why make yourself a target?_ He thought as he leaned in more. All Kulu felt was pain and grunted.

            Her eyes met his own and he noticed the pistol in her hand but what forced his eyes to remain on her face was his own disbelief. It wasn't the odd violet eyes, much like the color of his own blood, nor the few scars that were on her jaw, no it was how young she looked. That disturbed Kulu. He studied humans, he needed to know their language as he interrogated them, he needed to know what would kill them and what would heal, it boarded heresy but he did not care he challenged them to prove him wrong. He studied their language and combed through the junk data, he read their books. He saw the tenacity and value of Humanity as worthy foes... but by the Forerunners... she looked too young for combat.

            Her face was still round but her limbs thin, that was indication of human young. They either became lanky or round. He would guess she would end on the more lanky spectrum as the extra fat in her face was leaving. It broke the intense stare as it sniffled and rubbed away the excess tears. _By the Forerunners they're sending their young into battle now!_ He hated to be the invaders... young did not fight back they simply fled. When cornered they covered their eyes and ears and waited for the end, the older they got the more combative they grew. Yet only adults could use firearms. It sickened him and aggravated him, they do not demand such things upon their own young.

            Another jolt of pain and his breathing turns labored. He watches her holster her weapon as in a blink she was crouching in front of him looking with that unbridled curiosity young seem to possess. Too young to be sent to her death, him being still caught up on that topic Kulu nearly missed what left her mouth, "Nasty wound big guy," she said with amusement? "Let's get you patched up, shall we?" She smiled at him, a human expression of joy, but also one of assurance, comfort, cockiness, comfort.

**Well did you enjoy that? I've gotten around to redoing the first part of my story as I've gotten bit by the Halo bug. But I also need inspiration for my next part and well update this part.**

**Typed up on 5/17/2015**


	2. Chapter Two

****

## **Chapter Two: I would check you for ticks (I'll scratch your back if you'll scratch mine)**

 

            _Why I was helping the alien?_ Who the hell knows but it's something different and well I'm a new age me. Granted this new age me started under an hour ago but I might as well make him comfortable while he's dying. _Besides he's not screaming insults at me so it's a good start._ I take out the medkit as I don't notice on the datapad two new blips show up on the small hud it has installed on it. _I'm a terrible Spartan looking back but this should be in first person, that's all the future sight you'll be getting_.  I smile at the dying alien. "Now I like to think I've got good bedside manners but let's get this over with. I doubt you like me right now. But you're... well kinda bleeding out. So! You can accept my help _or_ you can a least accept my company." That got a reaction from him.

            "Don't look too surprised big guy, I hope you don't mind me calling you that, but judging by the dry blood and how you look. You won't survive the night." I rub the back of my neck as I wonder if he can understand me at all. "Look I don't know if you even understand me but just humor me." I huff as I get nothing from him and I sit next to him as I guess I'll just keep him company.

            He looked at me as he looked surprised, I mean I don't read mandible expressions but his eyes, I use he in the genderless sense, are pretty expressive. His shoulders relaxed as he hissed softly and conceded defeat, "Alright human I'll let you help me." His voice made my body rumble as I could feel the vibrations in his voice. Was cool as hell might I add.

            I grinned at him, "Well nice to meet you too. I hope you're a good patient  'cuz if you kick me I **will** break your leg."

            "What an odd way to bestow help, human. There is a piece of shrapnel embedded in my side." He spoke sounding tired.  I would be pretty tired too from bleeding out.

            I grabbed the nutrient heavy, mostly protein, bar as I tore off the part that had my bite in it and I handed it to him, "Well eat up or else you might pass out on me. Forgive me as I'd like to talk at least you know... keep you company." I grabbed the datapad as it has a limited X-ray on it. I looked at the two blips on the radar as I only spent a few seconds on it before taping. "You might want to move your hand. So... when are your buddies coming to get you." I say hoping he'll play into the idle chatter.

            All I got was a grunt as all 4 mandibles worked on the bar. _Well that **totally** worked._ I frowned as the shrapnel was in deep. "Alright try and lean back more. Or would you like to try and lie down?" I spoke turning away as I got out the biofoam and tweezers. I heard slow scraping of armor on the stone and watched him slowly try to lie down. I grabbed his arm and helped ease him down. "This will be a quick fix. I'll look in the wound and see if I can fix it up with a needle and thread or if Biofoam will have to keep you together till help arrives."

            "Very well... but why are you helping me, human?" He said softly probably softer then he wanted to.

            I looked at him for a moment, as I thought about it but I simply told him, "Sometimes people don't need reasons. Like I said, might as well make you comfortable. Besides I like to help people and well you looked like shit so why not make your time left less shitty. "

            "Very well... get this over with." He said bracing himself.

            I turned on the flashlight and held it in my mouth as I swabbed the wound with a wipe. The tissue looked dark like his skin though the material under my fingers was like that of my nanosuit.  I opened the wound wider and his claws, yeah they look like claws, dug into the stone as I saw the shining metal. I gripped it tightly with the tweezers and ripped it out. My pupils became like pinpricks as I looked over the wound in what I dubbed "Spartan time".  I grabbed the biofoam and stuck the nozzle in the wound and sprayed. He hissed loudly, I brought my leg down on his wrist, I didn't break it just pinned it, so that he wouldn't hit me.

            "Done! Done!" I said jumping back with the flashlight falling from my mouth. Now, I'm just in my nanosuit the big red monster was in fully functioning armor so I did not want to go pick a fight with him.

* * *

 

            Kulu felt that burning pain as she moved faster than he could register. Either he was far weaker then he first assumed or she was far stronger but his basic instincts told him to get what was causing him pain off of him.

            "Woah woah chill man! Just take it easy." She said as her hands were suddenly on his shoulder as she looked down at him concerned. His chest heaved with breaths as he now knew what his mate whispered to him... _Not your time Kulu._ "Just breathe. That's it. You won't be able to move much as the biofoam will harden and well it's unpleasant to move around with it in you." He watched her smile falter for a moment as Kulu saw the air move behind her as he could hear the faint hum of a Plasma Rifle.

            "So... you want to tell your buddies it's pretty rude to shoot someone who just saved your life?" She put on a brave face but Kulu watched her eyes falter as she helped him back into a sitting position and began to clean the tweezers.

            Kulu growled as his helmet sprung to life and let out a sigh of relief as the Zukor siblings were there. "Stand down. Yes that is an order and no I am not delirious." Kulu growled in his native tongue the little human jumped at the sound of his voice.

            "So that's what you guys sound like." She said with a grin as if she discovered some deep secret of the universe.

            Kulu rubbed the hide in between his eyes just where the helmet met his scalp. "I take it you have not fought my kind much?"

            "Nope not at all!" She replied in an oddly cheerful tone.

            However Kulu would not take this response at face value as she was acting outside the, what he saw as, normal human behavior.  He saw her packing up and she took out the magazine for her magnum, she was looking straight at the Zukor brothers, whom were cloaked. Her movements were slow as she was showing them non hostile actions. "So... are your friends going to shoot me?" She asked as he heard that break in her voice.

            "No." Toma then hissed causing her to tense, there was something off about this human, then again this was Kulu's first experience in dealing with a human this young in an intense combat situation. He grunted silencing the swordsman. Kulu still outranked the swordsman, and on the ground no one outranked him. "I see it in this light. You helped me for no apparent reason, I now have that promise to fulfill to you."

            As he spoke he watched her relax but her eyes kept moving to the brothers. She ran her fingers through her head fur, hair as humans called it. "So essentially you owe me one. And you letting me live doesn't count as your... fulfilled half of the bargain?"

            His mandibles moved slowly as he rolled around her words, his translator was on a very low setting as he saw the best to learn the language was to hear it used. "Correct. Though I could easily say that this was that fulfillment. As I doubt we will see each other ever again but if we do, you have that... half of this debt." Kulu spoke with an amused tone as he felt a little lightheaded now.

            She picked up her pack and smiled, "No one will ever believe me I had a pleasant conversation with an Elite." She spoke with a giggle, "Take care big guy." With that she walked down the corridor. As her footfalls faded, H'el and Toma uncloaked. By this point a few other men had shown up and helped Kulu to his feet.

            He felt so lightheaded as his steps were weak. He snarled in frustration as he did not look like a Field Marshall should. He doubted he'd ever see the little human again but what an interesting idea it would be. He smiled at the thought, or he thought he did, but his eyes rolled back as he passed out once more causing panic among the 'rescuers'. All Kulu wondered was how interesting would it be.

           

**Another revamped/upgraded chapter. And I'm changing a good portion of the plot but... ugh my writing was _terrible_ when I first started. Why did you people like it?! Perhaps me having grown as a writer can only see the flaws of this now but you're going to like the way this plot is going.**

**Typed up 5/17 and 5/18/2015**


	3. Chapter Three

## Chapter Three: And Suddenly! (Revelation)

#### (Mary's POV)

            I brought up my shotgun as it rested between the mandibles of some pissed off alien. _Down the hatch_ , I pulled the trigger and watched the body fall. Close range mouth shots, not recommended but highly effective. I  sprinted over to the rock the Marines were hiding behind, as I tore my pack away from one of them. I stuffed the bloody shotgun into it as I took the Magnums out and let them sit on my magnetic holsters. Not as powerful as the ones on the armor but they worked. I forced myself to not look at the Marine's faces. We were fucked, _they_ were fucked. I had a good chance of getting out of this but to get them out of this... well I was always pretty ballsy.

            "Gentlemen!" I said to them making sure my pack was tight against my back as it felt like nothing was there.  "This is where I bid you all adieu. I'm about to fuck up the day for some aliens!" I say grabbing some frag grenades. "When I start pissing them off get to the Hog and get the hell out of here!"

            With them providing some cover fire I rock hopped from cover to cover. My heart wasn't pounding in my chest... not yet anyway. It was a small group that slaughtered these men, so I figured it wouldn't be too hard to piss them off. The Golden guy seemed easily pissed off. I grinned as this. _This_ is what gets my heart pounding.

            Out of armor I can hit 30mph so it's fun to see the looks on their faces as I appear out of nowhere and well bequeath them party favors! However the Covenant aren't much fan's of my party favors. I laugh a little manically as I killed a few guy, _stay focused!_ I hear Topdog bark in my ear. " **COME AND GET ME SUCKAS!!!** " I scream at them as I dart around the group and taunt them. Lucky for me the Golden Guy doesn't appreciate the scrawny little human playing this game of 'keep-away' with him.  Now I gave those soldiers a chance to live, now I've got maybe 10 pissed off Elites.

            Now they have the advantage of being behind me. Plus they have endurance behind those legs of theirs. But I'm pretty sure I wounded most of those guys... hopefully... you know I _really_ did not think this through. I make a sharp turn pulling up rocks as I ran at 30mph, okay maybe around 25mph, into a forest now weaving through trees.  I jumped like a deer over small brooks and shots they took. The trees took the shots meant for my skull, I rolled to my feet as I jumped down a small cliff. My ankle throbbed with pain and I forced myself to run faster. Sure I might be causing permanent damage but if I get away I can hide out for a few days.

            I broke through the tree line, and again I make a shitty Spartan, as I was still going pretty fast and when I looked back in front of me... all I saw was crimson leg armor quickly getting close to my face. I smacked face first into the armor and fell back hitting my head again. I groaned as I went from Spartan Time to normal time... _did I mention how much of a pain that was?_ Yeah... really sucks when you're disoriented by getting smacked around.  I blinked hard and my ears caught up to real time faster as the loud hum of plasma pistols was suddenly buzzing like a swarm of pissed off bees. I looked up at the alien feet near my skull and I was looking down the barrel of charged plasma pistols.

Man... I really was a _terrible_ Spartan.

* * *

****

#### 

**(Kulu's POV) An hour earlier...**

            I awoke from a dreamless sleep as my eyes darted around. I forced myself to sit up on my forearms as I saw Takn 'Prifdiee, the lead medic for the _Fearless Triumph_. "Am I?"

            "Back on the ship?" Takn said turning toward me blowing smoke out his snout. "No, I came down to visit. The others are tending to the other wounded but... you had the human medical..." His mandibles tightened as he could not explain what it was, "Humans call it Biofoam. Now since I know _you_ Kulu. You _won't_ tell _me_. The **head** medic where and how _that_ got into your wound." He huffed loudly as Takn was a stocky Sangheili. A shorter neck with a longer skull. His claws gently ran over the ridges against his skull, he was of one of the outer colonies as his dialect sounded closer to human language. His frame was common in those from the colder regions of Sanghelios.

            I grunted as I sat up looking over the sewn up wound running my fingers over the stitching. Maybe if I was younger I would have cared about lost honor however all I see this is that I live another day and do not suffer a possible painful infectious wound. "A human, though it might have been out of its mind, helped me." I kept it simple. Though I rationalized that I was mistaken by how young I estimated it to be. Humans were not that desperate to send their young to die, not yet at least.

            Takn grunted at that as his eyes looked over his supplies, his chest grumbled as he exhaled before turning to me. "You can walk around but give yourself at least two days before you head back to the front lines or try and engage the enemy." With that Takn left to make his rounds.

            I was left with a bitter taste in my mouth. I could not brush away that feeling of debt to the human as I would surely be dead, still debating on whether or not that is a good thing. However just repaying her with the chance to live... that seemed stale in my mouth. I should be returning the favor with something far more then the simple ability to live. I huffed as I pulled on my body suit, perhaps I should just accept it. This is war and I doubt I'll see the human again.

            H'el walked in as I snapped my bracers on. He looked tired, the younger brother of the Zukor pair, though where Toma held prestige in becoming a capable swordsman, H'el is turning out to be a competent tactician as he does not let religious fervor blind him. If something were to happen to me I have faith in H'el taking my place. "Let's go on a walk, H'el. I need to cement some things if something were to happen to me once more." With that being released into the air I slipped on my helmet.

            My side burned as I walked slowly with H'el, though that did not mean I was left unguarded. My achievements may not be comparable to the Supreme Commander but the humans know of my value as I have made it known with spilt marrow and human blood. "H'el you may not have the typical training for a Field Marshal however you have the mind of one. If something is to happen to me you are to take charge til' a higher ranking, and qualified, officer takes over."

            "I am honored by this Kulu..." H'el said.

            I could hear the _But..._ as I remember playing this game with Kithra many times. Generally straightforward like her mother but at times she would play this game with me when she was uncertain of my answer. Plotting her words to make it sound appealing or embarrassed to ask... _I miss them **so** much._

            "But, why me? It is true that I have the potential but there are others with adequate rank above me currently. Why choose to subvert that natural chain of command with your shekvet’a sap’lavidan?" He said turning to me as we stopped.

            I felt amused as he questioned my orders, not many have the audacity to question orders of higher ranking officers but those who see a glaring flaw will speak up. "Yes H'el I know I am however you would continue my tactical legacy and not blindly throw men at a failing battle." I felt pride swell in my chest but I let out the hissing sigh as few understood the insanity and blindness our kind sometimes suffers. "We are one of the blights of the Covenant as we think differently. I use that to my complete advantage. The word Honor... it tastes like ash upon my tongue. It is used to justify insanity, to justify countless deaths at the hands of the enemy, and to justify genocide. We need to think rationally again. The winds of favor are changing H'el. I can feel it."

            I heard encroaching plasma fire as the shots were scattered in origin but constant. My eyes scanned through the trees as my instincts told me to watch them. I barely saw what rushed out of the trees, my eyes locked on the checkered cloth, they suddenly locked onto the startled face. I gripped H'el as a grunt escaped from me. The human ran right into my leg, quite hard might I add as I nearly lost my footing.

            H'el backed me up as those with me circled around her as feet were close to her skull. Plasma might not always kill instantly but crushing a skull was quite messy. I walked over as I pushed on shoulders, I wanted a better look. They hesitated for just a moment as they let me look down at the human. Her look was dazed as her hands rubbed her head, her eyes when she would open then looked unfocused as if she could not see us quite yet, I confirmed that this was indeed the same human as before. I was to issue the stand down order but my eyes caught sight of her side arms, on her leg was a knife holster, and spilling from her bag was the barrel of  what humans called a shotgun. I was taking a risk but I still issued the order, "Back up but keep weapons trained on her."

            She continued to groan as it stopped as her eyes focused on the weapons in her face but they quickly locked onto my face. "Oh hey..." She spoke in a tired tone as her chest was shuddering as she inhaled deeply. "Big guy... from the cave... right?" Her panting continued.

            I squatted down, ignoring the burning pain of my stitching, as I looked at her. Her eyes still trying to focus, "Yes I am the one from the cave. Now I'm going to do something for you." I heard the uncertain mandible clicks from the men with me. "In my culture when you do something selflessly for another, as you did for me, you should repay the kind act in return. Though the thing I _should_ do is either execute you or imprison you. However I still have to repay you so I'm just going to look the other way as I look for what ran into my leg." I say not even suppressing the grin on my face as my mandibles locked together tightly.

            She sat up quickly as her eyes finally focused but her breathing was still heavy. She looked back at the trees before turning her head to me and smiled in return. I've studied humans long enough to learn that they express joy by showing their teeth with a relaxed posture. "That...seems fair." She jumped to her feet and well I figured this exchange was all done.

            The 4 others with me, excluding H'el, reluctantly meandered about looking for the illusive creature that ran into my leg. H'el helped me to stand as I forgot that Takn told me not to exert myself. I turned away feeling satisfied till a thump behind me made me look to where the human was. I held back my distraught look as she bit her hand and writhed on the ground in obvious pain.

            It took only a few steps to get over to her but I knelt down once more ignoring the pain. I saw the pain on her face. She smiled at me... these moments always confused me but I brushed it aside listening to her speak. "I... I musta hurt my foot." She said with deep hiccupped breaths as her hand smeared grass stains on her skin while she wiped away the tears. "I'll be fine." She lied as she couldn't hide how much pain she had felt though I was surprised as to how she did not scream.

            "Well..." I looked at her as this was what I wasn't expecting, granted I wasn't expecting to see her again. "Then I'll just help you. " I said picking her up feeling how she grew tense in my hold. "You helped me by giving me medical attention. So I'll return your favor by allowing you to rest till your own wound is healed." I looked at her as she just nodded slowly.

            "Thank you." She said softly as I carried her away.

            Perhaps I should have connected the dots right then and there. The shots, her being armed, her lack of breath, an injury from running, and simply her... I look back at this and maybe I really only thought about repaying the debt I owed. I never saw the zealot and his men rush out of the trees looking for her moments later. I never questioned her being armed... it's war. I never could have foreseen the way my life changed after this meeting....

And I do not regret any of it.

 

**Typed on 5/25/2015**

**This chapter was hard to redo. My friend told me to redo how Aeia and Kulu got paired up. So this chapter was a challenge not it really redoing it but just planning out how I redid how they met and how she sticks around. The next few chapters are going under a similar heavy revamp so there will be very little in resemblance. I hope you all enjoy this!**

**shekvet’a sap’lavidan is Georgian for 'order from the grave'.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec 2017. 
> 
> So I've been dead for awhile. I've been in college for a few years and just haven't felt the drive to return to this particular work. However, I'm not going to orphan it or leave it for dead.
> 
> But it might be very rare if and when I do decide to update it.


End file.
